


The Blue Flower - A Hamilton Fanfiction

by consumemysoul



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Fiction, Gen, Mystery, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 11,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumemysoul/pseuds/consumemysoul
Summary: An enchantress in hidden in a forest in plain sight.She almost gave up on leaving, but what happens when a certain John Laurens strolls inside looking for a lost Alexander?Will Eliza finally be able to break her curse?This is also on WattpadGive it a try?Hope you like it!note: to those who know the song, this is inspired by 'The Purple Forest' so expect a lot of references.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, John Laurens & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, There are more but i dont wanna spoil anything so yeah
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fanfic is divided into two parts. The first part is a kind of recap... ish...  
> Each part has a prologue and theres a final epilogue in the end  
> Enjoy :D

In the corner of a park, away from all the playing children and the happy cheers was a seemingly small forest with many tall trees. 

The place emitted out a strange blue mist that was alluring to the traveler, not only that but the smell of beautiful flowers shrouded this enchanting forest. 

Bedded along the edges of that place were the prettiest blue flowers found. However, something happens to anyone who picks a flower from there; whether it be a broken leg or strong flu. 

Of course it could be just a coincidence, but how many coincidences can occur like that? 

Many wandered into this beautiful place, in attempt to discover it, find the origins of the flowers or the source of that mist, but none returned. 

The people called it The Blue Flower and warned against it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the setting.  
> The chapters are gonna get longer as the story goes on.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can go and search 'The Purple Forest' on youtube if you want. This story was inspired by luciasatalina's video.  
> (She has beautiful art!) 
> 
> I should also mention that the first part will be comparatively shorter than the second one so... yea

One day a ginger young man decided to visit this Blue Flower. Lured by the smell and that suspicious blue mist, he wandered in unprotected...

Inside, he heard a beautiful enchanting voice sing softly. Turning towards the sound, he saw a stunning scene. An angelic little girl dressed in a lovely blue dress sat in the middle of a flower bed with a color complementing her attire. She leaned her back on a big oak tree and had her shiny black hair hanging from her shoulders.

Captured by her beauty and angelic voice, the traveler went to sit next to her. 

"Oh! Wanderer, why don't you rest here?" She asked "I'll sing a special song only for you⁓"

"My little girl, Please let me hear that voice again" He responded "if it means staying here for a moment longer then it'll be worth it!"

The petite girl dragged the enchanted boy after her deeper into the forest, where the blue mist became denser and enveloped the two.

They laid down on a grassy field; she sang her lullaby to him as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Next thing he knows is being dragged even deeper into the forest to the extent he lost his way out.

The little girl showed him to a place where neither darkness nor mist lingered.

In the forest there is a small paradise of which no one knows of. In fact in the midst of fog and darkness you can find a secret garden.

A field full of blooming flowers, in the center of which was a lake with a dazzling reflection and conquering a brilliant shine. It was clear as a mirror and surrounded by pink and blue flowers, bedded along the field

It was enchanting...

The little girl turned to him fidgeting with the bracelets around her wrists "Do you like it?" she asked tentatively

"It's beautiful" He breathed, gaze lingering at the magnificent scene before turning to the girl's lovely face. "I love it!"

At this the girl's smile stretched widely, almost forming a smirk.

She leaned closer to him, her fingers stroking his jawline. "Tell me, what you think of staying here, in this forest by my side?" she whispered softly in that enchanting voice of hers.

The young man thought over her request

"We can be together forever..." she assured him

What did he have to lose?

He gave a subtle nod of which she beamed at. Then her features changed to that of a sad smile, as she pulled him by his navy blue scarf slowly closer and climbed on her tiptoes....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to point out that this book contains no smut. In case anyone was hoping for that, you should know. I don't write that kind of stuff.  
> This is a pure story... or as pure as it can get. 
> 
> Hope you liked it! : )


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually really short chapter but Im sorry!

Inside the forest, you can hear a little girl singing alone. She sat leaning on a big oak and played with the navy blue scarf in her hands. Waiting for the day you came wandering in.

***

Inside the forest, I sing everyday… but not alone. No, I am never alone. We sit and sing in one voice because you chose to spend your future with me…

***

Deep inside the mysterious Blue Flower, there is a place you would flee from if you knew, in this forest a secret is kept…

***

Deep inside the mysterious Blue flower, there is a place where my voice and magic will guide you, in this forest a secret is kept…

***

If you get captured one day…

***

If I manage to capture you…

***

You can’t escape…

for all eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 finished here, (I said it was short!)  
> now we'll have Part 2 which is John's POV (first person)  
> But it'll start after the next prologue. 
> 
> And i cant get rid of the other notes so if that is appearing to you, sorry


	4. Prologue #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second prologue, then story starts properly   
> (Its gonna be John's POV btw did I mention?)

A curly head wandered around the infamous park, trying to find the best man. The wedding was in three days and Lafayette absolutely needs him there. As he neared the forest the smell of beautiful flowers reached him; he could hear the birds sing from atop those tall trees. 

Looking down at the flowers growing near the forest’s edge, he noticed a Phone. Yes, a Phone. The same phone he would always see his ginger friend typing rapidly on. Alex wasn’t the type to just leave this around in broad daylight.

Sighing at his best friend’s endless curiosity, He stepped over the blue flowers and walked into the mysterious forest.

It’s not like he doesn’t know the warnings and fear the citizens have for this forest; it’s that he’ll jump in a volcano just to save his friend from danger. 

And from the stories he heard, he really hoped that wasn’t going to be the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapters ahead!   
> (btw when i write a Hamilton fanfic, Alex has historical appearance and everyone else looks like the cast... or fanart...)   
> Thanks for reading! :)


	5. Chapter 3

Last night I was calling Alex to discuss the last touches on Lafayette’s wedding, he didn’t pick up. 

I assumed he finally crashed after not having slept for a few days now, but then I called the next morning and he still didn’t answer.

I was starting to get worried so I asked his roommate but she said she hadn’t heard from him since yesterday, and has solid proof he didn’t go back home that night either. 

So without hesitation, I went to the last place he was sighted at.   
Coincidentally, the last place his roommate’s sister was sighted at, before her disappearance 3 years ago.

Today just happens to be the same day she’s been presumed dead, I think they were friends of sorts. 

But why go into the forest? 

Many people spoke of a charm that allures the traveller if he went too far… but I feel nothing!

I walked in following the path I think he took. The sky was darkening slowly and I didn’t fancy the prospect of staying here till the dark still trying to find a lost Alex. 

God, I wish what happened to Angelica’s sister won’t happen to him as well. That thought gave me chills and somehow sharpened my senses tenfold. 

I heard the breeze near my ears, the rustling of the leaves responding to its whispers. 

I listened and looked around closely for any sign of my best friend.

Nothing.

I sighed, taking a different route, towards taller trees. 

I wasn’t really in favour of calling out his name, partly because of the creepy mist and not wanting to attract unwanted attention, but mostly because I want to get out of here with Alex alive. 

Goddamnit Alexander! You had to go missing now, didn’t you? 

Suddenly, I heard a twig break behind me; turning quickly towards the sound, I found nothing; just a smooth boulder. 

Looking forward in hope of continuing my journey, I was taken aback when I saw a young maiden sitting, leaning on a big oak. 

She wore a pastel blue dress and had her black hair flying in the endless wind. 

Great! I thought. Someone here! Maybe they saw where Alex went! 

So I went to approach her but out of nowhere, she started singing.

Yes, singing. That caught me off guard.

I mean, I just found a lady in the middle of the woods, and besides the fact that she basically came out of nowhere; she started singing out of nowhere too! 

But I’ll give it to her, her voice is angelic. Like with these vocal cords she could get a golden buzzer in Got Talent! 

“Look around, look around at how lucky you are to be alive right now, look around, look around” she sang 

I tapped her on the shoulder and she finally looked up. I leaned down to her level and asked for Alex.

“Hey, I’m sorry to interrupt your song or whatever, but I’m looking for my friend?” I asked “He’s slightly shorter than average, with rusty red hair…” She just stared at me while I was talking, like she was looking into my soul. 

Not gonna lie that was creepy. I shook my head and continued 

“He has blue or purple eyes… something like that shade.”  
She looked me dead in the eye and said nothing. 

I was so freaked out. She even gave out this scary aura that made me take a step back.

“He got lost and this was the last place he was seen at. You think you saw him somewhere?” I asked nervously, anxious to get this conversation over with.

She then gave a cute smile. “You must be really worried for your friend” I sighed in relief. I don’t know why, but hearing her talk calmed me down a bit, especially now that she doesn’t look like she’s cursing my 7th ancestor. 

“Yeah, We’re very good friends and an important event is coming in two days and I really need him there” I smiled back. 

“I might have seen someone with your description around” She pondered putting a finger on her chin and thinking deeply, at least it looked like she was thinking deeply. 

“Great!” I grinned “You know where he went?” 

“Maybe” She replied “Why don’t you follow me?” 

I hesitated at first but then followed her without a word. She might actually know where Alex is. 

Then I can get out of here maybe even before it becomes night time; 

I looked up at the sky that was gaining a red colour quickly, 

hopefully.


	6. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the numbers were a little messed up   
> this chapter was supposed to be the fourth one so here you go!

I walked side-by-side with the little girl for a few minutes quietly, until she decided to break that silence.

“So you said an important event is coming up?” she asked innocently

“Y-yeah!” I responded “Actually it’s my friend's wedding! And Alex is the best man.” I explained “Honestly, I don’t think Laf can go with the marriage if he isn’t there!”

She nodded interested suddenly “Alex?”

“Ah! My ginger friend, Alexander!” 

“Right” she nodded sadly for some reason.

“What’s your name?” I asked trying to break the awkward tension

“W-what?” She looked at me suddenly confused

“Your name,” I repeated “Like what should I call you?”

She stared back down at her feet as we walked deeper into the forest “I… I don’t remember…” she said sadly

“Oh” so she has memory loss… 

Can I really trust her to find Alex?

No John! Be nice! 

“I see…” I rubbed my neck nervously “It’s alright” I assured her “How about I call you Eliza? It was the name of a friend I had that looked like you!”

She glanced at me quickly “E-Eliza?” she stuttered

“Yes! I didn’t know her that well but we used to talk from time to time.” I smiled at the long time memories “Of course if you don’t like the name you can choose something else for yourself! I was just-”

“No! No. It’s ok. Eliza is fine!” She gave a toothy grin. 

I smiled back and nodded.

“Can you tell me… about her?” She requested hesitantly 

“Sure!” I shrugged. This girl isn’t as bad as I thought she would be. She’s actually nice company. 

Then she dragged me to a grassy spot, where she sat down, legs folded.

I gazed down at her with a questioning face.

“I’m tired” she countered “Let’s rest for a moment”

I shrugged again and sat down next to her staring out at the woods before us.


	7. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Angst, and a lot of references to the musical cuz im trash and unoriginal.  
> :D

“So?” she inquired “How was this Eliza?”

“Well,” I started, leaning on my palms “I didn’t really know her well. But like I said, she looked a lot like you; except she had black eyes, not blue ones.

“She was a very kind and selfless person” I mused “And her cooking was amazing! She used to make cookies or sweets and give them to the children in the orphanage almost every Sunday! She’d give us sometimes too.”

“Us?” Eliza asked curiously

“Our friends and I” I explained “Like her sisters, the boys in our group, even Laf’s fiancé! Though she never met her! She’d just give them to me and tell me to pass some for Adrienne. She was very nice” I smiled sadly

“Who were her sisters?”

“One older and one younger” I responded “Angelica, the older one, is actually Alex’s roommate! And the younger one, Peggy, is one of my best friends. Too bad she moved away from NYC, but she got a job offer so…”

“What did she do?”

“Peggy is a Cook!” I smiled “She used to have competitions with her sister! we’re still in contact till now”

“That’s nice, but I meant Eliza” 

“Oh!” I flush in embarrassment “She was an elementary teacher! She was great with kids!” I smiled “She really loved her job, and the students loved her back. It was pretty adorable to be honest”

Current Eliza nodded “Was she close to anyone in particular?”

“She was closest to Angelica, but she hung out with Alex a lot. I think at one point he told me he might have liked her” I chuckled dryly “But that’s no use now”

“What do you mean?” She attempted to look confused but you could see it in her eyes that she… somehow knew.

“She’s long gone,” I answered “Presumed dead, three years ago”

“Oh,” She looked down at her hands “I’m sorry” she apologized, her voice tinted with guilt

“You don’t need to be,” I assured her

“Why was she presumed? Did they never find the body?”

“No” I shook my head “She was just there one day… then she wasn’t”

She silently stared at her hands, her back arched

“Her disappearance took a toll on all of us,” I continued “Angelica still cries whenever she’s mentioned… Peggy moved after the funeral…”  
I shut my eyes remembering those dark times

“But worst of all was Alex. He mourned alone, shut out from the real world, drowned himself in work in an attempt to forget her death, of course it never worked. Angelica would tell us the next morning about how he drank away the night and the sounds of things breaking in his room… When we lectured him about going to sleep, because he’d stay awake for weeks on end, he replied that when he slept he dreamt of her and that made him feel like crap in the morning

“Of course we don’t say anything after that. It’s like whenever we’re talking as a group then something that reminds us of her comes up, this guilty silence passes over us…”

At this point I was forcing myself to keep the tears away

“We’d think if we found her- if- we could’ve stopped her from going to…” I trailed off, not ready to tell her about the stories this forest has.

“From going to…?” of course she asked; this girl looks curious yet she seems like she knows what I’m talking about… I’m pretty good at reading people, you see.

“Going to the park” I finally mumbled out after a minute or two of silence

“Park?”

“The park right next to this forest” I sighed “It was the last place she was sighted… coincidentally, the last place Alex was seen at; so you can tell why I want to find him badly. I don’t wanna lose him too! or start another dark era like that” I said sadly

She looked down at her hands and she seemed to be fighting tears herself “When did she-” 

“Three years ago” I cut her off “Yesterday, three years ago”

“Oh…” she sighed, clenching her fists “I’m really sorry” 

“You shouldn’t be, it’s not your fault” I try to smile a sad smile put all that comes out is a tear, rolling down my cheek  
She took a deep shaky breath and started singing the saddest melody I’ve heard in my life, and that’s a big competition

“I don’t pretend to know the challenges you’re facing… I know there’s no replacing what you’ve lost... you still need time

“But I’m not afraid, I know who you let go, you could stay here by my side… we could work it out… would that be enough?”

I tried to smile woefully at her, tears rolling down my cheeks, but I don’t say anything, not even nod. I don’t want to do something I’ll regret later on. I’m not stupid!

“If you see them in the street, walking by themselves, talking to themselves, have pity… they are going through the unimaginable…” she sang as both of our tears kept rushing  
down like waterfalls

She looked up at me and I looked away, I can’t meet anyone’s eyes after this.  
I spared her a glance and for some reason she seemed shocked at the fact that I didn’t look back into her blue eyes.

I watched her from the corner of my eye; she beamed at me, her face lit up. Why was she so happy?!  
I turned to her affronted

She just grinned, stood up and pulled me up with her  
Then she said “Let’s go get your friend!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice how she said ‘get’ and not ‘find’?  
> *grins knowingly*


	8. Chapter 6

Eliza was pulling me by my sleeve deeper into the dark forest, the sun had fully set now but a mysterious dim light seemed to shroud the place during night time.

We continued on until she decided that we better find Alex in the morning. That means I’ll have to spend the night here.

“Eliza, I don’t really like the prospect of sleeping in this forest…” I worded my concerns

“Don’t worry!” she assured me. “Nothing can touch you as long as you’re with me”

The fact that she said ‘can’ instead of ‘could’ made me feel better, so I nodded

“Now I don’t have a proper home here,” she said “I just sleep wherever, but you feel the cold don’t you?”

“Very much so, yes.” I shivered

“Then you’ll need a blanket of sorts…” She looked around the trees surrounding us, we were on a river bank that has a grassy yet comfy spot “wait here” she told me.

She went off behind a tree and suddenly I became aware of how cold and dark it actually is. A moment later she came back with a thick blue blanket. It seemed to me everything she owns is blue.

“There you go,” she covered my shivering body with it “Nice and warm”

I muttered a ‘Thank you’ and started to slowly drift off to sleep, using my arm as a pillow and snuggled in the fuzzy blanket. 

“Hey” I felt someone shake me “Hey! Wake up!”

I rubbed my eyes open and squinted in the morning light. I looked over to Eliza who woke me up. “Wha-?” then yesterday’s memories flowed in, right.

I freed my arms of the human burrito I engulfed myself in and started to get up slowly.

“Good Morning!” Eliza greeted cheerily

“Mornin’” I grumbled

“You want some food?” She dropped some berries on the blanket.

“It’s not poisonous is it?” I asked skeptically, she laughed which made me crack a smile

“Don’t worry I checked”

I shrugged and began eating those heavenly berries!

“Hey” She said as I ate “You still didn’t tell me your name.”

“I didn’t?” I munched on a blueberry. She shook her head no. “I’m John.” I smiled at her. As much as I trust her I wouldn’t give her any last names, I still don’t actually know this girl.

“John” She repeated “Has a nice ring to it!”

“Thanks!” I popped the last black berry in my mouth and went to wash my hands in the river.

“By the way, you were vibrating in your sleep”

“Vibrating?” I turned to her amused

“Yeah” She nodded at my pocket

“Oh! That must’ve been my phone!” I dried my hands on my pants and reached for said device

**_3 messages from Tailor Muscleman and 1 missed call_ **

_ Hey John! _

_ We having a movie marathon at my place _

_ you coming? _

**_10 messages from That French Lancelot and 6 missed calls_ **

_ Mon Ami! We r havin a Disney marathon at Hercs you comin? _

_ Ami, u there? _

_ It's to relax before all the wedding drama _

_ Is that a no? _

_ We’re getting cheese sticks! _

_ And watching The Little Mermaid! _

_ Still no? _

_ John where are you? _

_ John I’m getting worried! _

_ ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE! _

**_12 messages from AngelicaAA and 7 missed calls_ **

_ Oi! Jonny! _

_ Laf says u r not answering ur phone _

_ Hes freakin out _

_ Herc is tryna comfort him _

_ Bt srsly John u comin? _

_ John? _

_ Johnny boi??? _

_ J O H N ! ! ! _

_ Herc says you prolly went to sleep but im kinda freaking out over Alex _

_ You know he didn’t come back on the same day… _

_ If u know where he went text plz _

_ Imma spam u when u wake up _

**_4 messages from A-a-ron and 2 missed calls_ **

_ Hey John _

_ Are you busy? _

_ I’ll suppose so _

_ Good night. _

**_1 messages and 1 missed call from Peggles_ **

_ Just thought wed chat for a while _

I sighed and typed out responses to my friends, apologizing for ghosting them and promising to talk later 

“Are you done?” Eliza asked as I put my phone back

“Yeah, my friends we’re just worried. So Alex?”

“Right” She nodded “Follow me!”

She walked off to the center of the forest, I’m not sure if it is the center but it seemed like it; I mean I literally forgot which way I came in from anyways.

Eliza walked- no,  _ strutted _ on forward while I tripped over the tree roots and bumped my head on a few low branches. 

At Least she seemed like she knew exactly where everything was; when to duck over an extra low branch, when to jump over a root or turn at a specific rock; it’s like she took this path a million times.

She strode onward in front of me while I struggled to keep up with her pace.

What I did notice though, that her hands kept twitching, like she got accustomed to human contact while walking down this route. When we were (hopefully) getting closer, I reached out to hold her hand; she saw it just as I was about to touch her fingers and jumped back as if she got electrocuted.

Can’t say that didn’t hurt.

She turned to me and smiled sadly, then patted my shoulder over my clothes letting me know it's fine.

I knew we had reached when Eliza walked into a clearing, I looked around and couldn't believe my eyes!

This place is…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger but it's gonna be worth it!  
> Let me hear your theories out!  
> -consumemysoul


	9. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I havent uploaded in the past few days because of pure laziness  
> Im sorry so you get a triple update to whoever is reading this  
> (spoiler alert: no one is) 
> 
> TW: Things almost done without consent.  
> (Ps. If you are homophobic, get out of here!)

This place is… beautiful! 

Eliza had led me to a place where the sky was clearly visible and a lake of shimmering water reflected the warming sunshine. It was an inviting area to be honest. Like I could just sit here and relax all day. 

I need to show this place to Alex sometime later.

Eliza turned at me with a determined face

“I need to make sure of something first” She said

“Go ahead” I watched her as she got closer to me

“Tell me if I’m overstepping immediately please” she said as she got even closer

“O…kay” I was willing to take a step back but I didn’t. 

C’mon John! She didn’t do anything... yet.

“What exactly are you trying to make sure of?” I asked hesitantly

She bit her lip thinking of how to word her answer “I need to make sure you’re not like others, so that this might actually work” she said, leaning forward

“What do you mean by others? And make what work?” I leaned back 

Then she stopped advancing on me with a thoughtful expression on her face. I tried my best not to sigh in relief when she leaned back.

She smiled at me which kind of freaked me out

“We could do this the easier way!”

“I need to know what this is so I could choose what way!”

“Ok look, John” She stared into my eyes in which I stared back “All you gotta do is…” she paused for dramatic effect and I listened closely “Kiss me!” she said simply

That took me by surprise, I took a step back- no, I STUMBLED back in shock “K-Kiss you?” she nodded “WHY?”

“I have to make sure you’re not affected by my magic!” she said cheerily, she seemed very excited to see the result

“You’ve been using magic? No- you can DO magic?!” I asked even more affronted than before

She merely shrugged “It’s more of a habit nowadays”

“But why?” 

“So we can bring back your friend Alex”

I was beyond bemused at this point. What does she mean bring back Alex? Is Alex dead? Anyways, I can’t kiss her; I don't kiss girls! I’m gay!

“I can’t kiss you! I don't like you! I-I mean, I dont like girls- I’m gay!”

“You’ve never kissed a girl in your life?” she asked skeptically, walking closer to me

“I’m sorry! I just can’t!” I pushed her back gently “You’ll have to find another way!”

She pouted, thinking. Then her face brightened up as she got a better idea

She went closer to me. I froze; I told her no, why isn’t she listening? I closed my eyes urging for it to be over before it even started. 

Then I felt a small peck on my cheek. 

What?

I opened my eyes to be met with Eliza’s face that was thankfully a few feet away. She had her hands behind her back as she rocked on her heels, grinning toothily at me.

“Wait what?” I asked still confused over the whole exchange

“I figured a kiss on the cheek would also work and be easier for you”

“It is,” I nodded, blinking rapidly to clear my head “Thanks?”

She shrugged “Do you feel anything?” she asked curiously “Like do you remember anything besides me, this lake and forest?”

I nodded “My friend, Alex that I still need to find. And the sisters, Adrienne, the boys that are probably worried sick about me right now, my life outside this creepy forest”

By the time I finished listing the things off the top of my head she was jumping up and down in happiness “Yes! You’re going to get the three of us out of here!”

“The three of us? Are you lost too?”

“Not really, I just can’t leave. Not until you showed up at least!”

I blinked trying to comprehend what I have just been told “’Liza you’ll have to do some explaining”

Eliza thought my request over “You might want to sit down” she suggested

I obliged quickly, not knowing how baffling this might get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome!


	10. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza explains stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter but whatever. 
> 
> Short chapter.  
> Sorry not sorry ('bout what i said!- ok imma leave now)

“Ok” She took a deep breath and sat next to me on the lake’s bank “I’ve been cursed to stay here in this forest for a few years now. Don’t ask me by who I don’t know” She said when I opened my mouth to say ask

I nodded letting her continue.

“I’ve been craving social interaction the whole time so subconsciously, I made this place ‘alluring’” She said making air quotes on the last word “So people would somehow end up here and we’d… talk and stuff.”

“And?” I urged

“And then I don’t want to let them leave,” She said hesitantly, wincing at her own words “so I let them stay?” she looked at me waiting for my reaction.

I can tell she didn’t tell anyone about this before, must be hard to explain

“But I ask for their consent! I never keep anyone without them agreeing to stay first” She hurriedly explained “…but I guess because I want them to stay so much that I give out another ‘alluring’ charm” she looked down in shame

“Eliza!” I lectured

“I know! I’m sorry!” She put her head into her hands

“Well where are they?” I asked “I’ve been in this forest for almost a day and haven’t seen anyone besides you… don’t tell me you’ve been avoiding them!”

“No no!” Eliza looked at me and quickly denied “It’s just…” she sighed “Look, it’s another curse set on the place, that anyone besides me who stays here for a while… dies” she whispered the last word

“WHAT?!” I yelled “You mean Alex is dead?!”

“NO! He’s not!” She negated “There’s still hope to save him!”

“And how will we do that?” I asked quickly getting up

“How you will do that” she corrected

“…what?” I questioned not really getting her point

“There’s a myth, this place speaks of” she started to explain again tapping the spot next to her, signaling I should sit down again

I did and she continued

“About a person, who won’t be affected by my powers, a person who can break the curse on me and leave this place alive!”

“You mean me?”

“Yes!” she beamed

“Why me? Why couldn’t it be any man who walked in here that you didn’t use your magic on?”

Her face went red as she looked down embarrassed “I can’t really… control it”

I nodded “So how do we get Alex and break the curse on you?”

She went to explain but stopped herself “You know what, let’s just get Alex first and worry about the rest later”

I nodded, going along with her plan. 

We're coming for you Alexander!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Id like to know what you think, dear non-existent readers!


	11. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They save Alex.

She led me to the edge of the lake. 

“Now that you know I can do magic please don’t freak out over every little thing.” she started

“Okay I won’t” I promised 

She nodded and began. Eliza cupped her hands, palms up and started muttering things that I didn’t understand but I can tell you it’s not English. A beam of blue light appeared out of thin air right above her hands whose bracelets, I noticed glowed in an unusual vivid light, along with blue sparks floating around. 

I’ll have to admit it was pretty weird to see magic happening in front of my eyes. 

The blue sparks merged atop the beam which got brighter so I blinked. The beam of light had disappeared and a navy blue scarf was flying down to Eliza’s cupped hands. Not any navy blue scarf; Alexander’s navy blue scarf! 

I stared at her as she opened the scarf and folded it in half. “That’s Alex’s!” I exclaimed

“Yes” She nodded 

“How did you get it?” I inquired 

“A summoning charm” She shrugged. I nodded pretending I see people using summoning charms everyday “We’re going to use it to get Alex”

“How?” I asked. I just wanna get Alex as fast as I can and leave this forest with Eliza.

“Hold this” she gave it to me and I held it in my hands as she performed another charm but without touching it. She blinked and her blue eyes started glowing along with Alex’s scarf and her bracelets. 

When she finished mumbling, all the light around her bracelets and eyes disappeared but the scarf continued giving out that uncanny shine.

“Open it” She ordered. I unfolded the scarf and left it hanging there above the lake by my hands. It was cold. “Now you’ll do anything to save your friend right?” she asked

“Of course” I replied eyes full of determination 

“Alright, just making sure” She shrugged then her face changed to serious as the bracelets on her wrists shone again while she kept her hands outstretched towards the hanging scarf. “Dip it, slowly” she told me

I followed her command and lowered the scarf cautiously into the clear lake holding it as far as possible as I can from me . It was not only cold but also very bright. 

Eliza’s eyes had lit up again as she continued her magic. “When you feel a tug tell me” she paused her mumbling to order not tearing her eyes away from the cloth. 

I nodded responsively, equally serious but probably way more confused as to what was happening. Was Alex supposed to be in the lake? My thought were cut short when I felt a weak tug on the scarf

“L-Liza!” I shrieked 

“What? What is it?” She asked, glancing at me but not stopping her ritual.

“There was a weak tug!” I explained shakily and quickly

Eliza smiled brightly “Don’t let go whatever happens!”

I nodded and looked around the lake. The flowers were blooming and giving out a brilliant gleam. The lake’s surface was somehow brightened and my reflection on it was no longer clear because of the small bubbles there.

I felt another tug on the scarf but stronger. I held it in my hands tighter. I suppose that’s good because Eliza was beaming as she looked at it.

There was another stronger tug and Eliza’s mumbling went faster. She could seriously out-rap Lafayette with that speed. 

No John! Not the time!

I held the scarf impossibly tighter as I felt another tug. Eliza paused her chanting a second to say “Start pulling when I tell you to” then continued the spell without even taking a breath. 

I felt the adrenaline running in my veins as I held that scarf, half of which was in the lake. Said lake’s water turned from blue to a pale pink and Eliza shrieked “Pull!” I attempted to yank the scarf up but she stopped me quickly “Slowly but strongly” she clarified

My muscles burned as I pulled the scarf upwards slowly with force, standing as I did. It seemed to have a heavy weight attached to its other end. 

Eliza stood up with me and her chanting grew louder, her hands still around the scarf and still not touching. 

Just as I thought the end of the scarf was about to leave the lake, something dark red broke the surface of the water. I was about to scream something but Eliza shushed me, so I continued pulling silently.

A dark red head popped out of the surface hanging limply at a side, I couldn’t see the face but I had a feeling it was Alex! The end of the scarf was being held by a slimy hand. 

By now the scarf had already stopped glowing but there were sparks around it. However everything else was shining; the lake, the flowers around it, heck even Eliza was glowing! Well, at least her bracelets and eyes were. 

She was grinning widely and I found myself doing the same, this is it! We’re saving Alex! 

I pulled the scarf like a rope and the body that was being raised out of the water had its waist above the surface. 

Eliza held my shoulder with one of her hands and pulled me back slowly as what I hoped to be Alex’s body was being pulled to the shore of this mysterious lake.

As soon as his feet were on the ground, Eliza’s glow faded and she let me drop the scarf. 

I rushed to the body’s side to find out, yes! It is Alex! 

Though he was passed out, I knew he’d be fine.

I turned around to look at Eliza triumphantly and thank her, but she wasn’t there.

“Eliza?” I spoke my voice laced with worry

I heard a cough and a weak “J-john…” with Eliza’s voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Do you hate me yet?


	12. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler chapter

“Eliza?” I spoke my voice laced with worry

I heard a cough and a weak “J-john…” with Eliza’s voice.

“Eliza!” I rushed towards the sound. She was laying on the floor her dress messy, her bracelets cracked and her eyes clearly tired. “Eliza! Stay with me!” I put my hands on her shoulders and slightly shook her. 

She coughed and pushed my hands away from her languidly. “I’m not gonna die!” She slurred “I just used up too much manna” I nodded pretending I know what that is but the worry was clear on my face “I’ll be fine” She assured me, smiling weakly.

I smiled back. It was a mixture of gratitude and worry. 

“Can you just get me some berries?” she requested. I nodded quickly and went off to find some in the nearby bushes. This girl saved my friend’s life and if I wasn’t with her I’d probably be saying hi from the dead too. 

I came back with a bunch of berries not unlike the ones I received from her for breakfast. I helped her sit up and she slowly munched on them. She regained some color in her skin and gestured to the edge of the lake where Alex laid still unconscious. I helped her there. She merely glanced at Alex before spooning some water from the, still pink, lake in her hands and gulping it down in one swift movement. 

I stared at her amazed but then my gaze flicked to my friend who lay there helpless. Eliza had taken a deep breath and looked more alive than I’ve ever seen her before.

I caught her eye then glanced at Alex and she nodded, understanding what I meant. I hurried to his side and tapped on his cheeks with my hands, calling out his name, like the way I do when I wake him up normally. 

“Al, Alex! Wake up!” Alex groaned and his eyes flickered as he slowly opened them, squinting at the daylight. 

I helped him sit up. He looked around and his eyes landed on Eliza who was consuming the berries I got her, he instantly sent her heart eyes. Eliza swallowed and made a voice of realization. 

She crawled closer to us and Alex’s gaze never wavered away from her. 

Then she slapped him, hard.

Alex’s head snapped to the side and a red hand mark slowly appeared on his cheek.

“Why would you do that?” I asked outraged

“I’m just trying to break the charm!” She retorted, putting her hands up in surrender.

“Couldn’t you have done it weaker?” She shrugged in response and popped another berry in her mouth.

Alex was blinking trying to comprehend what was happening. 

“John?” He looked at me then around us and started rambling like he usually does “Where are we? What happened? Who is she? She’s pretty” He smirked at me “Kinda looks like Eliza. Ah! My head hurts!” he gripped his forehead.

“Make him drink from the lake” Eliza instructed 

I leaned Alex near the lake and spooned some water in my hand. “Drink this, it’ll help your headache” I told him, unsure of my own words. 

Surprisingly Alex agreed and sipped the water from my hands. He swallowed then blinked again. “So where are we?” He asked, leaning away from the water “and what happened?”  
I turned around to Eliza “He doesn’t-?”

She shook her head “Nothing after stepping in to the forest”

I nodded understanding. “John, can we leave? This place is giving me creeps” Alex broke the silence. He’s right, the place was not so beautiful anymore; the sun was starting to set anyways.

“Yeah let’s go!” I stood up and helped him with me then I helped Eliza up too.

She stood up and dusted her hands on her dress. “So now how do we…?” I trailed off

“Let’s get to the edge of the forest and then we’ll see” She walked in front of me and led the way. I followed her, my arm over the short Alex’s shoulders as we walked behind her.

We’re finally getting out of here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont really know how to capture Alex's character properly so youll have to go with this.  
> *shrugs*


	13. Chapter 11

I followed Eliza through the forest; we got away from the lake and took a winding route where the blue mist got denser with every step we took. 

She stopped suddenly in the middle of the twisted path.

“’Liza? You ok?” I asked 

She approached a smooth boulder to the left side of the way. That clicked something in my brain. It looked kind of like- I turned to look behind me and sure enough there was that same big oak where I first met this Eliza. Did that really happen only yesterday?

Alex was looking at me weirdly “John, why are you staring at that tree?”

“Wha-?” I broke out of my daze “No, it’s nothing.” I watched Eliza who was touching the boulder lightly looking for something on its surface

She traced her fingers on the back of the rock. “Aha! Found it!” She looked up towards Alex and I. “I suggest you close your eyes”

We nodded and shut them. I felt a weird spinning sensation and I knew that Alex felt it too, because he gripped tighter to my arm.

“You can open them now!” Eliza called as soon as the spinning stopped. I did and saw that Alex and I were facing a straight way that leads to outside the forest. Eliza was standing on the left side of the way still next to that smooth boulder. 

“What just happened?” Alex asked

“It was just a teleporting thing” Eliza shrugged “You see, the forest is like a maze. It’s supposed to make anyone who gets inside it lost. So you just have to know how to move the walls.”

“Wow!” I mused 

“Well let’s go!” Alex sprinted down the path and left the forest safely

I turned to Eliza and said “So how do we…?” 

She replied with only “Walk to the edge”

I did as told and when I turned around again she was there. 

“Did you do some teleportation trick?” I questioned amused

She laughed “I just followed you!”

“Right.” I nodded

Her face turned serious as she extended her wrists towards me; much like a criminal would when handing in themselves, but instead of cuffs there were her magic bracelets. “We need to get rid of these” she said

I looked behind me to Alex he was sitting on one of the swings waiting for us

I could see him but I doubted he did. I wasn’t exactly on the edge, hidden behind just the right amount of trees. I gazed into her eyes silently asking how.

“I don’t know how” She blinked “But I know that it should be you!” 

“Well, that’s comforting” I smiled sarcastically

“Oh, C’mon! Mister smarty pants! You can figure it out!” she replied with the same tone. 

I sighed, grabbing her wrists and examining the bracelets. They were made of wood dyed blue and it had little white lilies drawn around them. They were already cracked from when we were reviving Alex. 

I suppose the higher the level of magic Eliza does the more they will crack. But they’re only just cracks, if I wanted to get out of here I have to break them myself. I can do that! It has to be me after all.

“So I just break them, right?” she nodded

I tried to get rid of them by closing my fists around them, but they were too tough for that.

“You don’t happen to know the way and aren’t telling me, do you?” I raised a brow at her

She mimicked my actions “If I do, do you think I’ll be here waiting for you to find out?” 

“No.” I shook my head and looked back at the bracelets before glancing at her expression. She seemed pleased with herself. 

I sighed trying to rack my brain for a way to break this damn piece of jewelry! 

“Don’t you know a weakening charm or something?” She looked down at her wrists that I was still holding and thought. 

“Well there is that one spell…”

“Great! Do it!” I encouraged starting to let go of her hands but she wouldn’t let me. 

“You’ll need to hold them” she clarified.

I nodded holding her bracelets as she started her charm. Her eyes started glowing and so did the wristlets. The more light they emit the more their temperature increases. 

That’s right, they were getting hot. Eliza started saying her charm and though the last one by the lake sounded like it came from a rap video, this one sounded more like a song or a melody that she was singing softly to.

During the whole time she was doing that spell, I haven’t tried to break the bracelets once. But just as she finished it, I tried to break them again. They cracked a bit but the rest is to no avail. But that was definitely progress!

Suddenly I got a whole plan of what to do.

“Eliza, can you do magic without your bracelets?” I asked

“No” Oh. Well, we’ll work around that. But wait-!

“So you’re giving away your magic to get out of this forest?” She nodded like that is the stupidest question ever asked in the universe. “Okay.” 

“Now here’s what we're gonna do.” I started telling her my plan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another filler chapter...ish  
> but the story isnt that long anyways so there.


	14. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they actually get out 
> 
> (i faced a big writers block after this so im sorry for the mini hiatus i took)

“Ready?” I asked, holding her wrists. She nodded responsively “This might hurt” I warned her

“Still worth getting out of this damn forest!” She shrugged but I can tell she was plenty excited.

“Ok” I stated “GO!”

Her eyes started lighting, so did her bracelets as I closed my fists around them. Then she started to sing her spell and I felt weak cracks forming. 

It’s working!

“Louder!” I instructed, my hands going tighter. She obliged by singing in a higher voice.

I squeezed impossibly tighter, her bracelets were going weaker and I was trying harder to break them.

Not only was she cracking them by doing magic but she was also weakening them with the spell, and I was trying to break them too, so all aspects are on our side. 

As Eliza sang on the bracelets got warmer. The harder I grip the more I feel my hands’ flaming… it hurts.

Eliza stopped singing for a second to yell shockingly “Your hands are burning!”

“Don’t stop!” I yelled back ignoring her

“JOHN! YOUR HANDS!” She argued

“LET. IT. BE!” I shrieked, squeezing to her wrists even tighter

Eliza listened to me and didn’t retort, she even sang faster and louder which seemed to be even more effective because the cracks on her bracelets were increasing rapidly. We’re almost there!

Eliza held a last high note of her spell and a huge crack formed in the centre of both bracelets. I closed my fists around them as a last attempt to break it. They were like burning logs. Scratch that. They ARE burning logs. 

Just as Eliza let her note go and finally finished her song- no, _ spell,  _ I gripped her burning bracelets like they were my life line and then… they broke.

The damned bracelets finally broke!

And into a million pieces! 

But that didn’t fall to the ground, when Eliza and I pulled our hands back. It hovered in the air for a few seconds, blue sparks flying from them and emitting a blinding light. Eliza and I looked away for a moment and when it was over, all that was left was a small heap of grey ashes near our feet.

I looked up at Eliza who was rubbing her wrists looking unbelievingly at the ashes. 

Meanwhile, I inspected my burned hands. They were red-hot and they hurt like hell. Little parts of my skin was burned to the extent blood was seeping out of them. 

Eliza was grinning as she kicked the ashes with her foot “We did it!” she said, still not believing it. “I’m free!” she looked at me and instantly noticed my hands. I hid them behind my back because I wanted her to have her moment, but she didn’t buy that “John! We have to get your hands nursed!” 

I nodded silently, my throat suddenly clogged with a huge lump as I willed myself not to cry of their pain that just became evident to me.

“C’mon!” She pulled me by the arm “Let’s finally get out of here!” we passed those last trees. I crossed over the row of blue flowers that separated the park from the forest. Eliza gave me the biggest grin of gratitude I saw in my whole life. 

She took a step outside the forest stepping on the flowers and crushing them to the floor. I can tell she felt good about it. She took a deep mist-less breath and swayed a little almost falling.

“Are you ok?” I tried to help her straight without using my hands. 

She looked up at me and I noticed that she was crying “Thanks John!” she cried “You actually saved my life” 

Her tears fell like waterworks and that’s exactly when I stared at her eyes and noticed they were a dark brown colour 

Eliza’s eyes. 

I found myself crying too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this book is gonna finish soon... so i was wondering if yall would want a sequel?   
> Constructive criticism is always welcome! 
> 
> this fic is completed on wattpad if anyone wants to read it... just saying...
> 
> If you like it follow me on tumblr c0nsumemy5oul


	15. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So had a big writers block for this one but here it is!

“Wait! Wait! Wait!” Angelica said, halting all conversation. 

She looked around my apartment one more time scanning all the faces intently, her eyes stopped on Eliza 

“So you’re actually my missing sister?” Eliza nodded “How… why…” she breathed 

“Maybe you should sit?” Alex stood up and helped Angelica “Or better yet, lay down?” 

Angelica backed into an armchair, still shocked “When?” She finally gave out 

“Yesterday” I answered “I found her and Alex in the Blue Flower and got them both out” I figured telling the long story is more overwhelming so we decided to go with the short version to tell everyone. 

“He actually stayed there a full night” Alex pointed out sipping his coffee 

I had already told him everything when he woke up that morning and found Eliza sleeping in my bed and me on the couch. 

Poor boy thought he was hallucinating. 

Angelica nodded absently “And… and how?” 

“John is the only person I’ve met who didn’t get affected by my magic” Eliza replied calmly 

“You can do magic?!” Angelica looked at her younger sister affronted 

“Can’t anymore” Eliza shrugged 

Angelica nodded again “Why… why now?” 

You’ll have to thank Alex for that” I gestured at Alex with my bandaged hand “If he didn’t go and get himself lost in that forest I would’ve bever found Eliza” 

All of us looked gratefully at Alex who looked down face flushed. 

“But…” Angelica started again “How did you get stuck in there to begin with?” 

“It was a curse” Eliza answered carefully “Someone kept me in that place and wouldn’t let me go” 

“And you’re absolutely sure you don’t remember who?” Alex asked for the millionth time this morning 

Eliza nodded solemnly 

“When I find out who did this to you, they won't be able to see the light of day again” Angelica muttered under her breath and I can only imagine the torture methods flying around her head 

Eliza stood up, walked to a distracted Angelica and put her hand on her sister’s shoulder in an assuring way. 

“Angie,” she said softly “It’s fine, I’m here now” 

Angelica looked up shockingly at her younger sister, then her features softened and eyes glistened, she stood up suddenly and embraced Eliza 

“It’s you! It’s really you!” She cried and wouldn’t let go. 

“It is me” Eliza rocked her sister, rubbing her back and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Angelica broke the silence, her voice cracking 

“Does Peggy know?” 

“We thought we’d let you know first so that we might know how to deal with her” Alex reasoned 

“You know how Peggy’s reaction is yours but multiplied by ten” I added 

“I’m guessing it won't be so easy then” Eliza rubbed her older sisters back when she let go of her and they both sat down in a loveseat. 

Angelica shook her head “Nothing close to that” 

“I do know that we need her here” I pointed out “We can’t call her and say ‘Hey, we found your sister who has been missing for three years now, you wanna stay in Virginia or come back?’” 

“Yeah no, we’ll need her here” Angelica nodded 

“But we don't know how to make her come. She moved and wouldn’t come back ever since…” Alex trailed off 

“Ever since I went missing” Eliza completed for him and there were mutual nods in the group. 

“Let’s just get her on the phone!” I held out my phone for good measure 

Angelica looked at me with a calculating stare then nodded “But not your phone” She said taking out her own 

“Why not?” Alex and I asked at the same time. 

“You’ll see” Angelica said as she put her phone on speaker and placed it on the coffee table then she gave us a shut-up-or-else look. 

The phone rang once, twice, thrice then- “Hey Ang! What’s up?!” Peggy’s voice rang through the room coming from Angelica’s pink phone. 

Angelica took a deep breath and said in a panicked voice “Peggy! We need your help! John and Alex have been missing for two days! We’ve been trying to find them!” 

There was a noise that sounded like Peggy fell out whatever she was sitting in, a shuffling noise then Peggy’s voice yelling “WHAT?!” 

I couldn’t help it, I let out a huff of a laugh. Angelica sent me a sharp glare. She picked up her phone, turned the speaker off and went to talk to a panicking Peggy in another room. 

We all sat there silently,  **(you know when you're typing and you just can't remember that one word! UGH!)** trying to comprehend  **(and you still don't find the word but you compromise)** what just happened. 

“Why do you think she said that?” I broke the silence 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Alex replied, sipping his coffee and browsing through his phone. 

“Oh, I’m sorry” I said sarcastically “I forgot we’re blessed with the presence of Sherlock Holmes!” 

Eliza snorted at my comment while Alex rolled his eyes. 

Just then Angelica walked back into the room as she hung up on her sister “She’s booking the first fight here” she informed us 

“Angie you didn’t have to do that!” Eliza scolded “Now she’s all worried!” 

“Oh please!”  **(Aye por favor!)** Angelica shushed her “You had me worried for three years! you don’t have the right to scold me!” 

We all laughed bitterly at that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know what you think!  
> (and you could leave kudos if you like it...)  
> Thank you for reading!! 
> 
> you can always yell at me on tumblr @c0nsumemy5oul!


	16. Chapter 14

We talked for a while, Eliza catching up to what we’ve been up to. 

She got her memories back ever since she stepped out of the Blue Flower, the only thing she doesn't seem to be able to remember is how or who had her end up in that place. 

Eliza excused herself to use the toilet just as Angelica told us the Peggy will be coming to my apartment 

“Why not to yours?” I asked 

“I told her we’re looking for clues” She shrugged 

Just as we we’re planning on ordering Pizza, my apartment’s door banged open and a disheveled Peggy ran in. 

“Did you find anything-?!” She stopped when she saw Alex and I just sitting on the couch. 

Angelica stood up and walked to greet her sister much like in an 1800s movie “Ah! Peggy! How nice of you to join us!” she smiled and went to hug her 

Peggy pushed her sister back “What the fuck?!” 

“Well, you see, they showed up.” Angelica said calmly 

“Hi!” I said breaking the awkward silence 

The noise of a toilet flushing broke Peggy out of her trance. Angelica took the chance to drag her sister’s attention towards her again. 

“So, they came back and you’ll never guess who they brought with them!” 

At that exact moment, Eliza stepped in the room, examining her wrists and saying distractedly “Hey, you guys are out of toilet paper-” She trailed off once she looked up and saw Peggy standing there. 

Peggy stared at Eliza, shock written clearly on her features 

Eliza laughed quietly, tears coming to her eyes. “Hey” she breathed 

Peggy took a step back, then another, then fell flat on the floor. 

“PEGS!”I rushed to her side 

Angelica, who was already, there and I crouched down to Peggy who was lying on her face just to find out that- 

“She fainted!” exclaimed Angelica 

Alex started laughing out loud 

“Alexander!” Eliza scolded 

“I’m sorry, it’s just so funny!” Alex said wiping tears from his eyes “And I’d like to enjoy the living moments I have before she wakes up, so” he shrugged 

“John, help me out here” Angelica started trying to lift Peggy up. 

We lifted her up on the couch; her legs by Angelica, her arms by me. 

A few minutes later, we were eating pizza on the kitchen counter while Peggy was sleeping on the couch. 

Alex and I were doing the dishes in the kitchen when Peggy woke up. 

“Ugh! My head hurts!” she groaned sitting up. 

The first person she saw was Angelica, who made sure Eliza was hidden before approaching her sister. “Hey, you ok?” 

“Yeah, I had the weirdest dream!” Peggy huffed “How did I end up here?” she asked, looking around my apartment. 

“Long story” I emerged from the kitchen drying my hands. 

“Um… Pegs?” Alex came out after me “You have no idea who we found!” he looked at Angelica who nodded solemnly 

Peggy laughed “Who? Eliza?” 

“Yes actually!” Eliza answered finally coming out of her hiding pace 

Peggy fell off the couch 

She shuffled struggling to get up, when she did she stared at Eliza for a long time. 

Everyone was silent as she looked around the room at everyone’s faces. Her eyes stopped on Eliza then to Alex “WHAT?!” she yelled 

“We found Eliza” I mumbled 

“Yeah! No fucking shit! Sherlock!” Peggy snapped at me “Anyone gonna explain?” 

Eliza cleared her throat “I can..?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a long chapter so i split it in half...  
> Thus, you get a double update!


	17. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: things get... emotional...ish...

“Okay! Lemme see if I got this straight” Peggy said after a while 

She looked at Eliza who was smiling now that Peggy wasn't crying like she previously was, exclaiming that it's too good to be true and stopping Eliza’s story every few minutes. 

“You were cursed into a forest for over three years…” Eliza nodded “And you don't remember who did this to you?” Peggy asked eyes going dark 

Eliza was quick to shake her head. 

“Okay…” Peggy nodded, then pointed at Alex “And you went and got lost in that same forest three days ago?” 

“Yes” Alex nodded once 

“Then you” she pointed at me “Went to find this idiot” she jabbed her thumb at Alex who looked indignant “and found Eliza too” she looked back at her sister for confirmation which she got. “And then… you just got out?” 

“It’s a little bit more complicated than that, but yeah” I shrugged “Pretty much” 

Peggy nodded “And what’s your role in all this?” she asked her oldest sister 

“I just found out” Angelica answered quickly 

“Okay…” Peggy nodded “Who else knows?” 

“Just us” I assured her 

She nodded again 

“You want a glass of water?” Eliza asked sweetly 

“I need something stronger, but that will do for now” Peggy replied “But you don't need to get it though Alex can” 

Alex grumbled as he went to the kitchen to get that glass of water 

“So… you okay now?” Angelica asked hesitantly 

Peggy made a noise of agreement. She stayed silent until Alex got her her water. She took it from him and downed it in a few gulps. Then she took a deep breath shaky, her eyes sparkling. 

She stood up, walked to Eliza who she helped up and hugged. Eliza hugged back and rubbed Peggy’s back when the latter let out small heart-shattering whimpers. 

We stayed in silence as Peggy’s crying went quieter, then her breathing evened out and after checking, Eliza confirmed from her seat on the loveseat that “She fell asleep” 

As much as Eliza tried Peggy wouldn’t let go of her. So we stayed like that, chatting with Eliza quietly, as to not wake up the youngest Schuyler sister. 

Peggy stirred just as Eliza was gushing over the fact Burr and Theodosia, their married friends, had a daughter a year after she disappeared. 

“Really? That’s so cute-!” 

“‘Liza?” Peggy asked her voice cracking 

“Yeah?” Eliza replied softy 

Peggy hugged her sister tighter “Nothing, just checking” 

We smiled at them then Angelica stood up and went to hug her sisters as well 

The Schuyler’s laughed together and put everything behind them as they caught up on each other. Each one of them hadn't met the other for… a long time. 

All of a sudden, Peggy stood up, her eyes shining “We should tell the others you're back!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your thoughts!  
> And you can follow me on tumblr c0nsumemy5oul


	18. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the group finds out about Eliza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep thinking this is the last chapter and then the epilogue, but i love this story too much to just leave it like that.  
> So just ONE more chapter!

**Angelica’s POV (yes, new, i know)**

Peggy had called everyone to tell them the news about Eliza. 

We settled on meeting in Reynolds’ coffee shop, it was closer to everyone and so most convenient. 

I arrived there first according to plan and kept waiting for the others to show up. First were the Burrs, then Hercules, closely followed by Lafayette and Adrienne. When they were all there I texted Peggy that she could come. She did.

“Finally Pegs!” Herc exclaimed “You call us here and you’re the late one?!” 

“He means to say, Thanks for coming back to visit!” Theodosia Burr smiled at her friend. Peggy smiled back. 

“Well, I have something important to say, but we need to wait for Alex and John…” 

That’s my cue! I texted them to come. 

“Hey!” John dragged Alex to the table they were sitting in. Alex slid in a seat beside his friend. 

“Ok, now that everyone is here…” Peggy smirked “I am glad to announce…” she paused for dramatic effect and then “I’m staying in New York!!” 

Cheers broke out instantly, mostly from our oblivious friends, we already knew.

“But what is the- how you say? -happening?” Lafayette asked 

“Yeah what happened?” Herc deciphered Lafaayette’s question

“Well…” Peggy looked to the ceiling grinning “There is this person…” 

“Ooh! Do tell!” Adrienne gave a lenny face. I looked around at the group to see their reactions to that. Nobody knew what was happening, but I did notice Hercules with a dark look. Huh.

Peggy chuckled and looked towards me and the other two. She raised a brow, the three of us exchanged glances and nodded at her. 

“I feel like those four know something we dont” Burr pointed out 

“You feel?” Laf scoffed 

“Okay listen up!” Peggy interrupted “You know why I moved originally, right?” 

“Job offer?” Adrienne provided. The rest of us tensed. 

“Well, that too…” Peggy mumbled. The tension in the room increased to the extent any outsider can feel it. 

“Because of Eliza’s disappearance” I said bluntly, someone had to do it! Everyone looked at me astonished. I don’t blame them, I was never the type to believe that Eliza may still be out there. Not only that, but I NEVER used to mention her name after what happened three years ago. 

“Yes!” Peggy nodded “So I’m back because…?” 

No one spoke a word. They didn't want to believe it. She’s dead! Everyone knows she died… right? 

“...Eliza’s back?” Alex said like it’s obvious, after a few moments of tense silence. 

“Don’t be stupid Alex!” Theodosia laughed bitterly “Eliza’s gone!” she said, tears coming to her eyes. Eliza and Theo were pretty close friends. 

“I am not stupid” Alex grumbled under his breath. John looked like he had to suppress his laughter at that. He always thought Alex was so cute sometimes. 

“It’s just a new job offer” Theo said, no one knew who she was trying to convince, herself or Alex “Right Peggy?” 

She looked at the girl in question. Peggy took a deep breath and shook her head. 

Theodosia gasped, along with Lafayette and Adrienne, who put her hand on her mouth in surprise. 

Burr stared blankly, shocked and Herc exploded with questions “What do you mean no? What do you- Is she alive? She can’t- She’s dead, right?- Peggy! what are you saying?!” 

Peggy swallowed thickly “I can’t do this! Angie, it’s on you!” She sat down, head in her arms. 

All eyes sprung to me, I was uncomfortable with the sudden attention. 

Damn you Peggy! 

“Um….” I muttered “it’s…” 

I looked around at the nearby tables, and spotted that person eavesdropping. 

“You know what? Eliza you can come out now!” I said a little loudly to make sure she heard me.

The person eavesdropping stood up, walked to our table and took the hood of their blue hoodie down. 

“I’m back!” Eliza smiled 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for real, next is the epilogue!  
> unless yall want a wedding chapter... like Laf and Adri's wedding...  
> ok i might make that later but next is the epilogue! Seriously!


	19. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAHHH!!!! I can’t believe im actually gonna finish this story! I love it too much! 
> 
> And I finally got around to finishing an actual book!  
> THIS IS A MILESTONE!!
> 
> You have no idea how much it means to me, for people to comment, give me kudos or just read the story! I love yall so much!!! <33333  
> Thanks to anyone who stuck with me since the beginning, and to everyone who read it just now.

**Eliza’s POV**

_ Three years later _

I put my keys and bag on the kitchen counter, hearing Angelica come in after me with the last of the grocery bags. 

A lot has happened those last few years and I’m glad I could say it was for the better. 

Soon after I revealed I’m alive to the rest of the group, Peggy travelled back to Virginia to get the rest of her things, say goodbye to her friends and coworkers there. 

She managed to stay in contact with her closest Virginian friend, James Madison, who helped in finding her a job here as well. He also got to meet the rest of us, I don't think he liked Alex too much though. 

Anyways, Lafayette and Adrienne stayed for about a week after their marriage and then left on their honeymoon. 

I also became good friends with the French woman, she’s a really nice lady! 

Moving on, Alex and Angelica moved out of their apartment, Alex moved in with John and Angelica just rented a bigger place for us, the Schuyler sister! 

So we lived together for a while, until we noticed how close Peggy was getting to Hercules. 

And since they’re both oblivious idiots who live in denial, we took the matter in our own hands, and by our I mean the rest of the group. 

The plan worked and now they’re living together as a couple! 

As for the Burrs, well, Aaron got promoted in the Washington’s law firm, pulled a few strings and had his boss consider Alexander, who is now working there too. 

Theodosia finally opened the flower shop she always dreamed of and her daughter, Theo, grew up to be a beautiful 5 year-old. 

The highlight of those years however, was the new person who was added to our group. 

It was a winter day when a social worker knocked on John and Alex’s apartment, requesting to talk with Alex. 

As it turns out, after Alex’s dad, James Hamilton Sr., left out on him, his mother and brother, he went and got married, had a child and a new beginning. 

He died a few years later and his wife had to raise her son alone. 

Until she died as well and little Philip was taken to Alex. 

Alex was registered as Philip’s half-brother and only relative alive at that time and agreed to take the 6-year-old in. 

So we found a playdate for Theo! 

The boys raised Philip as their own son and it was pretty adorable if you ask me. 

“You got the pasta ready?” Angelica asked me. We were preparing Sunday’s traditional get together which was to be hosted in our place this week. 

“Yeah!” I answered “How’s your cheesecake doing?” 

“Well, I was lazy and wanted something ready so…” 

“Don't tell me you bought it! It’s one rule Angie! One rule!” I scolded. We had a rule in our place, that we can order takeout anytime but for traditional dinners, we don't buy the food.

“No no! I promise I didn’t buy it!” Angelica hurried to assure me “Just this coworker said he had a big party and there was left over food so he gave it to me” she gestured to the plastic bag on the table containing an untouched sponge cake 

I went to look at it at the same time asking “Were you invited to that big party?” 

“No…” Angelica answered after a moment 

There was a small on the cake ‘With love, From J. Church’ 

“I see” I smirked. This J. Church is an interesting fellow. “Are you two friends of sorts?” 

“Second time I met him at the office” She replied a little dreamily 

My grin widened “Okay!” I went back to the kitchen “You wanna make cookies instead? Give him some too as a payback” 

Now, I know Angelica. If there’s something she doesn’t HAVE to do, she doesn't do it, unless she wants to. 

“Fine” She shrugged 

I smell a potential relationship. 

We were about to finish the desserts (Church’s cake was actually finished rather quickly) when Laf stood up with Adri wanting to make an announcement. 

“So we wanted to say” Laf started, putting his arm around Adri’s waist and smiling towards us “In the past few months, we’ve been trying for a baby!” 

There were claps, wolf whistles (provided by Herc) and happy remarks from the friends. 

“But” Laf said after we quieted down “It hasn’t been working… so after some tries, we went to the hospital and it turns out Adri’s…” He trailed off not wanting to say it but not having to because everybody understood. 

There were general sorrys and reassuring statements given to the couple. 

Theodosia had stood up from her seat next to Adrienne and gave her a hug, patting her back. 

We stopped when we realized Laf didn't finish yet. He took a deep breath and continued 

“So we decided” He grinned “We’re adopting!” 

The happy cheers were back and everyone was congratulating the couple again. 

Herc, John, Alex and Aaron crowded around Lafayette congratulating him. 

While my sisters and I, along with Theodosia gushed over the fact with Adrienne. 

“Oui! We’re gonna go to France to tell our families too!” you could hear Laf announce proudly 

We were all very happy for them. 

Our group was getting larger in size, or as I like to call it, our  _ Family _ . 

: ) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. Im done! I feel like crying. 
> 
> The ‘Philip being Alex’s half brother’ idea is inspired by Lost, Voidexius’s book on Wattpad, Thank you for that! (its really good i highly recommend it!)  
> And I included Pip cuz Phildosia is the cutest! 
> 
> I decided there WILL be a sequel but it’ll take a long time to come out.  
> (especially cuz i have absolutely no idea what to do in it, so prompts are welcome!) 
> 
> I’m really grateful for all the kudos, comments and just reads i get on this book. I love each and everyone of you readers! 
> 
> I might make a wedding chapter... Lafayette and Adrienne's wedding that is. Lemme know if you want that. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!  
> I love all of you 
> 
> -consumemysoul <3


End file.
